


come down to the river and let's drift away

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, and had to watch someone he loved DIE in his arms like what, emo over yue, fifteen, he was FIFTEEN, i can't imagine the trauma sokka has from losing yue, like no wonder he's so worried about suki, she deserved so much more, sokka has trauma too and i will not shut up about it thank you very much, that was his first girlfriend and she DIED, what the crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: Sokka talks to the moon.The moon doesn't reply.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	come down to the river and let's drift away

The permafrost softly crunched underneath the boots. The spear clenched tightly in a hand glinted in the moonlight. A breeze whispered softly through the chilly air, whispering of untold love and never uttered secrets. The boy arrived at his destination, a river. It bubbled gently in the darkness, giving it a near black color. He stared into the murky water, an obscure reflection of himself looking back. It was impossible to see any creature in the water.

Sokka sighed and lowered his spear. Hunting would be too difficult tonight, he pursued his lips. He sat down at the edge of the river, letting the tip of his spear disturb the running water. He stared at himself and the moon in the reflection. The moon stared back, Sokka smiled softly.

“Hey, Yue,” he whispered.

There was no response, he lifted his head to stare at the bright, white object in the sky. It glinted in between passing clouds, as if to tease him. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you in awhile,” Sokka continued, “The war is over, there’s a lot to do still, though.”

He paused, not sure what to say next, where to start.

“I’m back home, in the Southern Water Tribe. It’s grown a lot, it...well it looks a lot like the Northern Tribe, not that that’s bad or anything! It’s just...different.”

He took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears pricking behind his eyes.

“It’s just hard, you know? It’s so similar. It...It just makes me think of us, the time we had together. I see us in the buildings, on the walkways. I mean, there’s no river for me to fall into, thankfully, but...it’s similar. Dad’s office is huge, almost as big as the palace in the North. He deserves it, he really does. I just, seeing it, being in there, sometimes...sometimes I think I see you. It sounds ridiculous, but I’ll see you. I think I always will.”

Sokka let out a quiet sob, poorly disguised as a laugh. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. The moon seemed to glow brighter.

“I miss you, I do. I should talk to you more, I’m sorry I haven’t. Anyways, uh, since we last talked, Zuko’s changed the fire nation school curriculums. They’re way more inclusive now. Talk a lot about the other nations, I helped him with that. With the Water Tribe anyways, I made sure to include you, too. I mean, the ocean and moon spirits, and how they’re important for waterbenders. Katara and Aang have been travelling still, looking for air acolytes for the Air Temples. It’s amazing really, seeing how much Aang has grown. I know you’re proud of him, I know I am. Katara also spent some time helping train the female waterbenders in the North too. She’s been thinking of opening a training school in the South. I’ve been helping reconstruct the Southern Tribe and I got appointed to Ambassador to the Fire Nation. It’s interesting, to say the least. Some people are still stuck in the ways of the war, it can get annoying. But, I enjoy it. Zuko is always happy to see me, he’d never admit it out loud, but he misses us a lot. Same with Toph, she’s opened a metalbending school, her students are really interesting.”

Sokka fell silent. He turned his attention back to the river, like he was expecting Yue to be there. She wasn’t. He felt a surge of anger and threw his spear into the river, watching as it floated away from him. 

“It’s not fair,” Sokka said, choking on a sob, “Everything’s moving on, you should be here, experiencing it. We were just kids, you shouldn’t have had to do that! You helped save the world, too! You saved the world, but nobody came to save you. I... _I didn’t come to save you_. You helped save the world and no one knows, or do they just not care? You sacrificed yourself, you became the moon, what an honor. What an injustice. You were just a kid, you were barely older than Katara!”

Sokka buried his head into his hands, sobbing. Loud, heart wrenching sobs.

“I loved you, _I love you_ . I always will, this _isn’t fair_. You should have lived a long, happy life! You should have been there for the end of the war! To see what happened so far, what’s going to happen! We should be experiencing this together!”

Sokka sobbed more, until the tears stopped and the sobs turned into dry heaves. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry,” he whispered.

A gentle breeze blew over him, as if to say, _that it was okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!


End file.
